


Taming The Beast

by fairlyoddboy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyoddboy/pseuds/fairlyoddboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s get a little backstory on this, shall we? Souda and Tanaka unfortunately are rooming together in a one story house. Why, you ask? Future foundation. The organization has been training the remnants of despair for over a year now, and so far they’ve done well. At first it was chaos, the remnants of despair still caused despair on themselves and each other, but now everything was peaceful. Except, Souda’s dorm room got destroyed. Future foundation didn’t exactly know that rooming him with Tanaka would give him more despair, but it happened. But by now, Souda and Tanaka don’t like despair anymore, and it hurts them both to feel it again. Hell, looking back at when they were despair-filled, it’s like your average day emo phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought this title would be great for a smutty fanfic, so have my oneshot

_How the fuck did this happen?_ Souda thinks to himself. Tanaka opens the front door, coming back with groceries for themselves and his animals. _Great, the Dark Overlord Dingus is back with food, wonder what he got._

Let’s get a little backstory on this, shall we? Souda and Tanaka unfortunately are rooming together in a one story house. Why, you ask? Future foundation. The organization has been training the remnants of despair for over a year now, and so far they’ve done well. At first it was chaos, the remnants of despair still caused despair on themselves and each other, but now everything was peaceful. Except, Souda’s dorm room got destroyed. Future foundation didn’t exactly know that rooming him with Tanaka would give him more despair, but it happened. But by now, Souda and Tanaka don’t like despair anymore, and it hurts them both to feel it again. Hell, looking back at when they were despair-filled, it’s like your average day emo phase. Back to the point.

“So, Gundick, what did ya get?” Souda hopped off the kitchen counter and began helping Tanaka with the bags of food.  
“We are not on a first name basis, mortal. And to answer your question, I got ingredients to prepare tonight’s dinner. Look for yourself.” He began taking out stuff for his hamsters and walking to his room, or their room now, and started doing his own thing.  
“Whatever cockslap…” Souda started putting the groceries away. “Shredded cabbage… and ramen? What the hell are you making for dinner?” Tanaka did not respond.

Souda opened the door to their room and the breeder was… naked? Gundham Tanaka was naked. It took Souda a few seconds to process the scene before him and he screeched, followed by Gundham turning around and covering his junk, letting out a violent yelp. Souda didn’t close the door, he just panicked. “Why are you naked?!”  
“I’m changing out of my work clothes for the animals and into my sleep wear!”  
“Yet you’re still wearing your scarf? And why don’t you have underwear on?!”  
“They are invisible, imbecile.”

It took Souda a few more moments to process those words. He… doesn’t wear underwear? Souda took a big breath in and sighed. _Shut up gay thoughts you can’t get to me!_ Souda’s mind rain wild. Tanaka just stood there, a blushing mess.  
“M-mortal, would you please close the door.” Tanaka said, finally breaking the silence.  
“No you’re actually really hot.” Souda blurted out. He covered his mouth and blushed slightly.  
“Shit I didn’t mean to say that out loud…” With that, Tanaka’s face was a deep red, but he couldn’t hide it because both his hands were busy covering his junk. Souda unconsciously started removing his jumpsuit. “What are you doing...?”  
“I’m getting naked so you won’t be the only one embarrassed. And then we can uncover our junk at once and get the awkwardness out of the way.” Unlike Tanaka, who had muscles but not abs, Souda was just an average body shape with no noticeable muscles. He stripped to his underwear and then sighed. “On three we uncover our secrets.” Tanaka nodded.  
“One… Two… Three!” Souda dropped his underwear and Tanaka removed his hands. Souda looked at Tanaka, and vise versa.  
“God damn…” Souda finally spoke. For some reason, they both were entranced by each other’s bodies. Souda walked into the room and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Tanaka sat down, looking again at Souda’s stuff. He was… half hard. Tanaka looked back up at his face. Souda was staring right into his eyes. “See something you like?” Souda then wiggled his eyebrows. Tanaka sighed and started rambling on how this was foolish and how Souda had piss for brains, which Souda interrupted with a kiss. Tanaka kissed back, because Souda had really soft lips, and they both melted into the kiss like hot butter.

Souda wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck, sloppily kissing the other. Tanaka reciprocated his actions, except his hands pulled his lower half closer by his hips. Tanaka made the first move after a few minutes of hot makeouts, rubbing Souda’s entrance gently. Souda tilted his head back with a moan and Tanaka bit and kissed his neck, leaving marks. He didn’t ask if Souda wanted them, he did this to mark his territory. Souda was a moaning mess, but his moans of pleasure turned into whines of annoyance. “S-stop… teasi-” he cut himself off with a moan while Tanaka slipped one finger in and pressed against the walls of his opening. He moved his finger gradually picking up the pace as Souda begged for it. He eventually added one finger after another, preparing him with three fingers now.

Suddenly, Tanaka pulled his fingers out, and before Souda could ask what was going on, he was forced onto his stomach with his butt in the air. Souda didn’t mind this, what he did mind was Tanaka forcibly and slowly shoving his member in Souda’s entrance. Souda responded to this action with a loud moan, and a few curse words. “Y-you're not gonna even tell me when?” With this, Tanaka smirked and began moving. Souda muted his moans into the pillow, biting the fabric of the pillow cover hard.

Tanaka bent over, while still keeping his pace, and licked the shell of Souda’s ear. He began with a low voice, “Make a sound and you will be punished.” Souda whimpered and swallowed the saliva in his mouth. There’s no way that was possible, he was apparently very loud in bed. Souda shut his eyes and started to speak, “N-no way in hell I’m shutting-” he was cut off with a smack to his reer. “What did I say?”  
“What? D-do ya want to b-be called master too?” His tone of voice was sarcastic, but Tanaka pressed on.  
“Yes~” With that, Souda followed along.

Tanaka picked up the pace and hit Souda’s prostate many times. “T-there, there!” Souda almost screamed. “M-master please!” Tanaka grinned and did as the other asked. Souda gripped the sheets even more than he already was and squirted his seed out onto the sheets with a scream of pleasure. Tanaka was not far behind, for he climaxed inside of Souda with a grunt and thrusted his climax out.

Tanaka pulled out, panting, while Souda collapsed. Souda was a sweaty, drooling mess, and he was the one who spoke first. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna kill you for coming inside.” With that Tanaka laughed and laid down beside him.


End file.
